bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Noah Lantz/Abilities and Powers
) | birthday = October 8 | age = Twenty Three | gender = Male | height = 193.04 cm | weight = 65 kg | blood type = O | affiliation = Q.S.P.P | occupation = Teacher (Karakura University) | previous occupation = Q.S.P.P Leader | team = Hunting Adviser | previous team = Top Predatores | partner = Ares Mukō (Previously) | base of operations = Code Castle | relatives = Clause Monado (Son) | education = Karakura University | signature skill = | storyline = | roleplay = Bleach: EN | japanese voice = Kenta Kamakari | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Abilities and Powers : While on the same level of power as both and , Noah's spiritual power is relatively stronger then that of a normal . It is similar to that of , and has the capability of generate flames. However, the flames that are generated are not as strong as those produced by , let alone those of himself. This makes members of Q.S.P.P question his power, and many try and take the spot of Adviser from him. However, he claims that to reach 's level, he would have to try his hardest, and even then he couldn't stand a chance against the Captain-Commander. Master Strategist & Tactician: Despite the fact that Noah is rather ignorant, and never takes anything seriously, he is the only known member of Q.S.P.P able to devise a full blown plan in a matter of seconds. In some ways, he is compared to , being that they both have a laid-back attitude and have a certain eye for seeing the true character of everybody the meet. However, he is slightly more strict, and calculates his plan according to skill and power. It is very rare that he takes emotions into account, and usually thinks out the consequences of certain parts of his plan. Currently only two of his plans have failed, both of which were toward Kari Doku. : Noah's Ashi Jiken allows for him to move at incredibly fast speeds, putting him instantly on par with masters of the ability. However, after his four years of training, Noah has become incredibly skilled in using his to aid in his movements. Drawing the soul out of non-living objects allows for him to force them to aid him in his movements, propelling him in any direction he wishes. This increased amount of speed makes him hard to see by the Naked Eye. Fighting Style Noah is the only known master of a martial art referred to as the Ashi Jiken, that he taught to both Epsilon Dragora and Axel Dragora, but created himself. His legs and lower body are extremely strong, able to completely reduce boulders and other objects (such as buildings) to pieces rather effortlessly. He also seems to have Super Human Agility and Superior Running Speed, which is all required for him to utilize the full power of his Ashi Jiken. He has also shown the capability of outrunning people whom use and the technique that allows for one to have a boost of speed using the soul of objects (non-living) that they touch. However, after a total of four years, he has increased his own speed to the point where incorporating the ability to manipulate the soul of (non-living) objects will put him beyond the speed comprehensible by the naked eye. He calls this ability Hayai Ashi (速い足, "Quick Foot"), and it allows him to run on and in intangible objects (such as water) and not be slowed down by the weight of it. The technique seems to be inspired by the martial arts known as Muay Thai. However, he doesn't use his forearms to protect his upper body when attacking with his legs. This only slows down his movements, and creates more openings for his opponents to attack him, or escape. He instead chooses to leave his hands in his pockets, and attacks with the full force of his legs, refusing to guard his body. This is a rather reoccurring theme in his fighting style, and has caused his down fall more then twice. However, after his four year training, he has taken less damage when fighting, and has shown the ability to dodge attacks greater then him in speed. The reason beyond this is that his spiritual awareness is on a completely different level of humans, allowing for him to sense even the slightest movement of his opponent. The Remnants of A Burning Flame After mastering his to the point where it doesn't require him to prepare his body for the immense amount of heat he releases from exerting his , Noah has shown the awe-shocking ability of increasing the body temperature on a certain part of his body. This is mostly aimed towards his legs, and allows for him to completely envelope his legs in flames. This new ability was designed for those who could withstand the fatal piercings of a blade, and was considered Noah's last hope against Aaron Vasquez and Duncan Keys. It completely remodels the body part that has been shrouded in flames, and makes it take the appearance of molten rock. However, when the kick itself comes in contact with a surface, the surface is instantly struck with immense heat. The heat, similar to Lava, begins burning through the object as fast as possible. It somehow spreads the heat throughout the object, using the place that was struck as the epicenter of the damage. When the molten body part begins to secrete heat in the forms of flames, this is known as Hell Stage, which is it's maximum amount of power. It allows for Noah to completely encase his limb in molten flames, and strike with a series of techniques with Smolder in the name. These techniques possess the speed of lightning, and can strike and melt through an object like a blade of pure lava. It is known as his Full Power and is what he is most known for.